Werewolves
|upkeep_cost = |num_figures = |moves = |melee = |defense = |resist = |hits = |abilities = +10% To Hit Regeneration Poison Immunity Weapon Immunity Illusions Immunity Cold Immunity Death Immunity }} Werewolves are a type of Fantastic Unit featured in Master of Magic. Werewolves belong to the Realm, but are not actually called forth with a Summoning Spell. Instead, they are created from friendly Normal Units via the Uncommon spell. Werewolves are fairly good compared to Normal Units, possessing a strong Melee Attack, though severely lacking in . However, they have the innate ability to Regenerate - healing automatically both during and after battles, are protected from Normal Weapons and, like most other creatures from the Realm, are also immune to many different Unit Curses and Special Attacks. The Fantastic Unit Physical Description Werewolves are humanoid, bipedal creatures with most of the external characteristics of wolves. They have elongated, dog-like heads, sharp teeth and claws, and are covered from head to toe with fur. They also have a very feral disposition, going into wild frenzies fueled most likely by hunger. Werewolves are a containing up to 6 of these creatures. Attack Properties The Werewolves' Melee Attack is on par with an average mid-tier Normal Unit - at . With their inherent bonus, each Werewolf will inflict an average of points of "raw" per attack. At , the combined attack is quite fierce. While it might struggle to penetrate heavier armor, it is still likely to deliver at least some to most other units - and may devastate low-tier Normal Units with ease. Defensive Properties The Werewolves' Defense, on the other hand, is quite paltry, at only . This exposes the unit to severe damage in combat, especially from enemy Ranged Attacks. However, Werewolves do possess Weapon Immunity, which will raise this to against most attacks made by Normal Units with Normal Weapons. This typically works against , , and , but not , , or . It is also ignored by all Heroes, Fantastic Units and, in the latest official game version, "generic" units (Catapults, Triremes, Galleys and Warships); as well as any unit with enchanted or enhanced quality weapons, such as those provided by a spell or an Alchemists' Guild. Fortunately, the Werewolves also have each, which can allow the unit to keep fighting despite serious . On top of this, Werewolves possess Regeneration, a trait that will heal point of done to the Werewolves at the end of each combat turn. This can even restore slain Werewolf mid-combat as the unit heals! It also removes all Damage Points from the unit every time its army wins any battle, including reviving any completely-destroyed Werewolves unit, although this last effect may fail to trigger if they fell to "Create Undead-" or Irreversible Damage. Like most other creatures from the Realm, Werewolves also possess a wide variety of other immunities: Poison Immunity, Illusions Immunity, Cold Immunity and Death Immunity. These render them completely invulnerable to a wide array of Unit Curses and Special Damage attacks. However, in situations where they do not apply, the Werewolves have a Resistance score of only , which is fairly low, and will not protect the unit very well from ill effects. Other Properties Werewolves move at a rate of , both on the overland map and during battle. This makes them mediocre scouts, but is more important during battles - where they need to close the distance with their enemies rapidly to avoid being mowed down by enemy Ranged Attacks on the way. Faster movement also allows the Werewolves to pick their battles more often, and aim to target Normal Units possessing only - against which the Werewolves are stronger. Basic Tactics Werewolves are based entirely around a strong attack. They must charge at their enemies to deliver as much damage as possible. If the unit survives this, it can use its speed to withdraw briefly in order to regenerate, then fight again and again. Werewolves make excellent targets for the enchantment, which will boost their Melee Strength considerably while having a negligible adverse effect. In fact, since Weapon Immunity overrides the spell's reduction, will actually have no negative effect when battling enemies against whom the immunity will trigger. Their Regeneration makes Werewolves extremely powerful suicide units. Regardless of how many of them are lost in a battle, they will all be revived and fully restored as long as the battle is ultimatey won. The only way that an opponent can prevent this from happening is through "Create Undead-" or Irreversible Damage. As such, it may be worth trying to avoid situations where they may be subjected to these, especially and petrification attacks, as the Werewolves' low makes them highly susceptible to them. Enemy Werewolves Werewolves are extremely rare as neutral units, owing largely to the design decision that made them cost the same amount of budget points as Night Stalkers when populating Encounter Zones. Because Werewolves also have a higher internal unit type index, they can only ever appear as secondary guardians accompanying said creatures - a combination with such a low practical chance that most players will never actually see it. However, Werewolves may show up somewhat more often as Rampaging Monsters, emerging from sites controlled by other creatures. Werewolves are very dangerous to Normal Units, especially those that use . It is usually better to engage them with Fantastic Units to prevent their Weapon Immunity from triggering. They are particularly vulnerable to due to their pitiful Defense, although other Ranged Attacks should also work well if performed by units with . Either way though, it will typically take several strong attacks to bring down the whole unit, as Werewolves have plenty of and will also regenerate one every turn. Ability Overview +10% To Hit * This unit has an extra to hit its target with every die of its Attack Rolls. This improves its statistical chance to inflict more with each attack it makes. Regeneration * At the end of its combat round, this unit regains , unless it is already at full health, or all of its recorded is Irreversible. This effect can also restore lost . * If an army stack containing this unit wins a battle, the unit is restored to full health immediately at the end of the battle. This happens even if it was destroyed, although in this case, the regular suffered by the unit must surpass both any ''Irreversible-'' and any "Create Undead" , otherwise this effect will be disabled. * If the unit is killed in battle, and its army retreats or is defeated, the unit is destroyed and will not regenerate. Poison Immunity * This unit cannot be hurt by Poison Damage. It will automatically pass any roll to avert such damage. Weapon Immunity * This unit is considered to have a Defense score of against attacks made by Normal Units with . Illusions Immunity * Illusion Damage inflicted on this unit does not bypass its . The unit gets to make its Defense Rolls as normal. * During combat, this unit will spot all enemy Invisible creatures regardless of how close they are. Those creatures become semi-visible on the screen, and may be targeted by spells like any other unit. * This unit may not be targeted by , , , or . Cold Immunity * This unit is considered to have a Defense score of against Cold Damage. It will almost never be hurt by the and spells. Death Immunity * This unit will not be affected by most spells and abilities associated with the Realm. Creating Werewolves : Werewolves are unique amongst all Fantastic Units in that they are not created by a Summoning Spell. Instead, a friendly Normal Unit must be targeted with the Uncommon Instant Spell, turning that specific unit into one of Werewolves. The end result does not depend in any way on the type of unit targeted by the spell - it will always become a Werewolves unit containing exactly and possessing all of the traits outlined above in this article, regardless of what stats the unit previously had. However, likely as a result of a design oversight in the official game, the transformation does allow both Normal Unit Enchantments and enhanced weapon qualities to be carried over to the new unit, which can be exploited by the player to create even stronger Werewolves.